


Frustrated Sex At Its (Not So) Finest

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's had enough and tries to punish House in a way that turns out not to be punishment at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Sex At Its (Not So) Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hockypocky over on LJ in response to her drawing found [here](http://hockypocky.livejournal.com/18751.html?mode=reply).
> 
> Written in my pre-beta days, so I'll apologize now for the shift in POV and tense. :/ I swear my stuff gets better!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the words, not the characters, sadly.

Wilson was almost as frustrated with himself as he was with House. No matter how many times House had done something outrageous over the many years of their friendship, Wilson never ceased to be stunned, amazed, hurt, _infuriated_ , and though he wouldn’t consciously admit it to himself, on occasion it turned him on something fierce. This time was no exception and that realization alone just made him feel stupid on top of everything else. Why couldn’t he just _learn_?

 

Pacing the expanse of their new loft, Wilson couldn’t seem to calm himself as he waited for House to get home. The other doctor had a case going so Wilson knew it could be late before House got home, but somehow Wilson figured his anger (and another emotion he refused to contemplate) would keep him up.

 

He was right. It was well past midnight before he heard a key in the lock. Wilson sat on the couch, arms crossed and staring straight forward. He’d been fuming for hours and the more hours that passed, the angrier he got.

 

House stepped into the apartment looking oddly cautious, like maybe he hoped Wilson would be asleep or just not there. Normally he would’ve walked in looking smug, even self-righteous. Wilson didn’t quite know what to make of that and honestly was just too pissed off to really think about it.

 

Without a word, Wilson stood to face House as he came in the door, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing at the back of his neck as he scowled in the direction of his supposed best friend.

 

The second House saw him, his face immediately dissolved into a scowl, instantly putting up his defenses. He posed in front of the door, legs spread in a stance and his cane positioned in front of him. He placed both hands on the head of his cane and stared at Wilson without a word. Really, what would be the point? He knew Wilson would start no matter what he said or did.

 

“What the hell were you _thinking_ ,” Wilson started, obviously straining to not yell outright, making his voice come out in a low hiss.

 

House didn’t do anything except maybe scowl harder. He was sure that Wilson probably took this as his being stubborn, but it was really nothing of the sort. As per usual, he had a reason for doing what he did, and he got the added bonus of once again getting to see just how _fucking hot_ Wilson was when he was extremely pissed off. He couldn’t help it. Wilson was all bright eyes and flushed skin and fiery passion that caused a barely suppressed shudder to course through House.

 

“Why Jimmy,” House started, a smirk turning up the ends of his thin lips. “Just what is it you think I’ve done?” House put on his best mock-innocent look, blue eyes overly wide, mouth open slightly in a put upon frown.

 

Wilson apparently didn’t quite know what to do with House’s response as he just sort of sputtered and flailed his arms around for a moment, unable to contemplate just how frustrated he was with the man standing in front of him. House couldn’t help but chuckle lowly at the sight before him.

 

“You think this is _funny_?!” Wilson practically screeched. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Wilson could no longer stop the rising level of his voice. If there were something around he could easily throw, it would’ve surely been sailing towards House’s head at that moment.

 

“Actually yes. You should see yourself right now. You always look ridiculous when you get like this, and over something so menial as –“ House abruptly stopped his teasing as he found Wilson suddenly stalking towards him looking angrier and hotter than House had ever seen him before. He took a step back and collided with the front door of their apartment, Wilson coming to a stop bare inches from him, arms coming up to brace against the door on either side of House’s head. They were so close that House could feel the heat radiating off of Wilson, the quick puffs of his breath against his cheek, could only look into his dark brown eyes.

 

House couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath at the sudden proximity and his own sudden arousal. Aggressive Wilson was… incredibly attractive to say the least. House was suddenly delighted at the new fuel for his fantasies displayed in front of him. Well, that is if Wilson didn’t suddenly beat the shit out of him.

 

Wilson, for his part, was at war with himself, trying his damnedest to not just strangle the man in front of him. He was locked for a moment, staring into the most startling blue eyes and unable to look away.

 

“Wilson,” House started, attempting to keep up his smug tone, but failing miserably. Instead, his voice came out breathy and low, giving away a little more than he would’ve liked.

 

“House, stop,” Wilson cut him off abruptly before the other man could continue. Grabbing his shirt roughly, almost like he really was going to attack his annoying and cursedly tantalizing best friend, Wilson planted one knee between the slightly spread legs in front of him and banged his friend hard against the door before holding him in place as he dove in for a hard kiss.

 

At the initial contact of lips on lips, House’s head crashed back against the door in surprise, but Wilson just followed, keeping the kiss hard and firm. It hadn’t at all been a conscious thought to Wilson, but now that he was doing it, he couldn’t seem to stop, despite the non-reaction from the man he was currently pinning to the front door of their condo.

 

It only takes House a second to recover from the shock, though it felt like an eternity. He just couldn'’t quite believe that _Wilson_ was kissing him. Hard and passionate and full of aggression he could never pay for.

 

House’s cane dropped to the floor, forgotten, as he brought his hands up and around Wilson’s waist, dragging him closer, pulling them flush together. Wilson’s knee that was positioned between his legs pressed in further, causing delicious friction and House just couldn’t stop the moan he breathed out against Wilson’s lips.

 

Wilson groaned in response, breaking the kiss only to latch onto the pulse point in House’s neck. “ _Shit_ ,” House breathed, unable to believe what was so suddenly happening. Not that it really mattered, he reasoned. Even if this was all a dream, it was a pretty fucking awesome dream and he didn’t even remotely want to wake up from it.

 

House’s body had become a separate entity from his mind and therefore had no say over the sudden rock of his hips, needing some friction against his clothed and straining cock. Suddenly it was crystal clear how James Wilson got his panty peeler nickname because with nothing more than a few amazingly vicious kisses and a bit of groping, House was a little worried that he was about to come in his pants like a teenager. How could anyone resist someone that kissed like _that_?

 

And then there was nothing.

 

House gasped at the suddenly loss as Wilson pulled away and out of his grasp. Both his legs shook, one from to much strain and the other just _because_. Before he even had the chance to begin to complain, Wilson handed him his cane and in a low, gruff and oh so sexy voice he demanded, “bedroom, now,” and turned away, heading off towards the back of the loft.

 

Taking the cane with one hand, House used his other to rub vigourously over his face, still a little stunned over everything that just happened and the possibilities of things to come.

 

Quickly pulling himself together, House limped after his best friend and now, he supposed at least for the night, lover. They ended up in Wilson’s bedroom with Wilson unceremoniously pushing House onto the bed with a shove.

 

House fell back with a bit of a bounce and stared up into bright brown eyes swirling with an emotion he’d never seen there before and couldn’t quite place. Whatever it was, it was fucking _hot_ and he had to bite back a whimper as he embarrassingly longed to feel his friend’s body pressed up against his again.

 

“I can’t have you continuing to do these things,” Wilson said, voice dark, low and oh so sexy. It was a good few seconds before House had the wear-with-all to realize he was talking about the argument that started all this. All House could do was swallow and nod slowly, his blue eyes wide in surprise and lust. He’d never seen Wilson like this before, all controlling, dominating and _shit_ , House didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. He had a brief and fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe he could trust Wilson in this and just _let go_ for once.

 

“I think maybe,” Wilson continued, walking slowly towards where House lay, like he was stalking him. “You need to be taught a lesson. I think maybe, you need to be shown that you can’t be in control all the time.”

 

A shiver ran up House’s spine at Wilson’s words, partially lust, and partially fear. True, he was curious about giving his control up, about being able to really fully trust someone, but just that Wilson had said that not ten seconds after he thought it left him wondering just how far his walls had come down in the last few minutes.

 

Wilson just stood there for a moment with his hands on his hips, staring down at House, the only sign that he was out of sorts at all was the obvious erection tenting his slacks. House tried to suppress another shudder, but this time was wholly unsuccessful and Wilson’s lips curved up in smirk at the sight of it.

 

The next thing House knew, Wilson was on top of him, shifting them more fully onto the bed before kissing him bruisingly. Another moan escaped House as he clutched at the body hovering over him and he arched up, wanting Wilson to press him into the mattress.

 

Wilson smirked again at the near desperation of the man below him. He didn’t know where all this was coming from, how he so quickly went from denial to pinning his best friend to the bed, but at the moment, it felt too good to really worry about.

 

With quick and practiced movements, Wilson deftly undid the wrinkled button up House wore and made quick work of removing it and the tee shirt that lay beneath. Stopping and just staring for just a moment at the body laid out beneath him, he ran a hand down the sleek and toned chest before removing his own shirt.

 

House could only stare up at Wilson in awe, eyes glazed over with want and amazement. He’d dreamt of this many times in the past, but never ever thought anything like this would actually happen. Then Wilson was back down on him, rocking their still clothed hips together, drawing more needy noises from House’s throat.

 

“You’re never going to do anything like that again,” Wilson said lowly into House’s ear, lips brushing over the shell. “Never again or _this_ never happens again.”

 

House was still amazed that this was happening at all, but the thought that maybe it could happen again, maybe on a regular basis, had him nodding frantically. “Good boy,” Wilson whispered in response and sat up still straddling House’s hips, but careful not to jostle his bad leg.

 

House was about to ask Wilson what he was doing, but was quickly rendered speechless as Wilson undid the button on House’s jeans and tapped his hip for him to lift up. House complied and soon found himself completely naked before his best friend. The ugly scar cursing his leg momentarily embarrassed him, but that was quickly squelched by the look in Wilson’s eyes.

 

“God you’re beautiful,” Wilson muttered before quickly kissing House again and shucking the rest of his own clothing.

 

If House had thought he was stunned before, that was nothing compared to having a hot and naked Wilson straddling his hips; a hot and naked Wilson who was currently placing soft wet kisses all over his chest and along his collar bone while slowly rocking his hips, dragging their erections together with the most beautiful amount of friction. House rocked back, meeting each thrust with enthusiasm. He clawed at Wilson’s back with blunt nails feeling almost desperate with need.

 

Wilson’s voice was suddenly at his ear again, soft and breathy. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked, voice deep and low with barely restrained need. House shook his head in response and Wilson gave one curt nod as if his response had resulted in some final decision.

 

Lips pressed and sucked at the sensitive spot just below House’s ear as their hips continued to rock together, House getting lost in the slick slide of their erections. He was sure that Wilson was going to leave a mark he’d never be able to hide, but House didn’t care. In fact, just the thought of people being able to see that mark pushed him closer to his end.

 

“Please,” House moaned breathlessly, barely realizing that he was the one responsible for the needy moan.

 

Wilson let out his own needy moan against House’s skin at the tone in House’s voice. He silenced them both with another hard and demanding kiss while he snuck one hand between them to hold their cocks together and thrusted harder.

 

When House’s thrusts became more erratic, Wilson pulled back from the kiss and looked at House’s face. His eyes were closed, mouth open in a near silent pant and suddenly, more than anything, Wilson needed to see House’s eyes. “Open your eyes,” he whispered and House’s eyes immediately flew open. Deep brown locked with startling bright blue and House came on the spot, harder than he even knew was possible.

 

“Oh shit,” Wilson exhaled, stunned at the sheer beauty of Gregory House in the throws of passion. He held back as long as he could, wanting to watch every last quake and shudder as pleasure coursed through his new lover’s body, wanting to commit it to memory. It was too much for him to take though and he buried his head into the crook of House’s neck as his own orgasm over took him.

 

It took all of Wilson’s remaining energy to collapse on the bed instead of directly on top of House, the last of his working mind not wanting to jostle the damaged thigh. They both laid on their backs, staring in stunned silence at the ceiling.

 

“Where the hell did _that_ come from?” House finally managed to ask. He wasn’t complaining, not by any means, but that doesn’t mean that the whole thing wasn’t surprising, to say the least.

 

“I don’t know,” Wilson admitted, sounding as stunned as House felt.

 

“Did you, uh, mean it? That this could, maybe, happen again?” House asked, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain.

 

Wilson rolled his head to look at House, brow furrowed in his own uncertainty. “You want it to happen again?”

 

House let out a long, slow exhale before turning his own head to look back at Wilson. “Yeah, yeah I do. A lot actually. Especially if you’re all demanding like that.”

 

“You liked that huh?” Wilson smirked.

 

“Uh, yeah,” House replied in a ‘well _duh_ ’ tone. “I thought that was kind of obvious seeing as I just came all over you.”

 

Wilson’s smirk widened as he got up and headed to the en suite bathroom. “You thought that was good? You should see what I _really_ wanted to do to you.” Wilson’s voice was low and sultry once more.

 

House bit his lip in an attempt to keep his face neutral as Wilson disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a minute later with a damp washcloth. He’d already cleaned himself up and he sat on the bed, carefully cleaning off House’s stomach before tossing the cloth towards his hamper.

 

House watched him curiously. “You wanted to do more?” he questioned, trying not to sound as interested and yet nervous as he felt.

 

Wilson laughed softly and kissed him before turning off the lamp he honestly couldn’t remember turning on and getting them both under the soft blankets. “If it hadn’t been your first time, I would’ve fucked you through the mattress,” Wilson admitted.

 

House’s eyes widened in the dark and he knew that if he hadn’t just gotten off, he would’ve been hard again just at hearing those words. Next to him, he could feel Wilson shrug. “Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
